


Discovery

by anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: During a observation mission Mikey is separated from the group and happens upon the discovery they had previously been seeking. What he finds was much bigger then what they had anticipated.





	Discovery

The concrete corridor was dark, lined with closed doors, lights buzzed from above dusting the scene in a yellow glow. An erratic figure runs through, his breath short and rasp, panting in exasperation he pushes his tired legs to their limit. A hand grasp tightly onto his left bicep, wrapped in a blood stained orange bandana, an obvious attempts to stop the bleeding. 

 

The sound of fastened foot falls echoes behind, turning a corner he releases the injured arm, jumping to the wall then rebounding to atop a hanging light from above he hides in its shadow. Waiting his chasers soon show themselves as foot ninjas, they pass below and his held breath is released once he sees them turn the next corner. He keeps an ear out for another few minutes, his fear of discovery keeping his patience in check. Minutes pass before he jumps down, assessing his damaged arm he confirms the bleeding is less severe, but in need of medical attention. Turning a corner he's met with a dead end, one light glowed from above, positioned few feet from the double doors coasted them in shadow.   
Backing away he halted upon hearing the faint sounds of more running, taking his chances he rushed to the darkened doors noticing the keypad installed beside it. 

 

Summoning his rusted knowledge from Donnies lessons he inspected the key numbers. Taught which keys to press depending on their decenerating images he set to work, the loudened steps from passing foot motivating him to work faster. The click from the doors unlocking was a moment of grace, rushing into the dark and clicked the door silently closed. Running through the dully lit room he hid behind a tall tube, standing in nervous tension he grasp his injured arm in hope of not being found. Hearing the fast paced feet run past he released a sigh of relief and peeked around the circular vat. His light source produced by the liquid inside each pod.

 

Their dull glow made way to human sized pods, standing tall in a rows looking left then right he noticed there were 4 pods lined in a row. Each pod lined up in its own row of 5, picking at random he walked cautiously between the vats he to take a closer look. The glass tubes towered over himself, inside was filled with a glowing green translucent substance similar to a chemical he was all to familar with. A dark figure sat inside, tubes engulfed its nude body, the figure wasn't human. It wasn't anything he had seen before, a human half bird. Putting two and two together Mikey gasp loudly stumbling back in surprise, his shell clucked against the pod behind. Turning quickly he stared wide-eyed to the creature inside, human and gorilla, it was tall. Looking up to its masked face he saw something pink in the corner of his eye, turning his gaze higher he stumbled back a look of shocked disgust present on his face. 

 

Above was a glass kennel, flattened slime coated wrinkles sat on top. The being moved left and right smudging its slime induced skin onto the panel above. The familar mouth on one end and gruesome baby face on the other clued him in on what it was "A kraang worm" he whispered. The mutagen sagging boils were surrounded by tubes, each transparent in color as he laid witness to a kraang worm being milked.

 

This was it, the big secret they had spent months to discover, Shredder was building a mutant army.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a series, just an idea nothing more. Feel free to add on to it, I'll be interested in reading your additions to this idea.


End file.
